Music of our Hearts
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: This is a collection of song fics. It is rated M just in case. There are many different couples in this. Het, Yaoi, and Yuri. If you have a song and a couple you would like me to write about PM if you like the ones in here. All pairings are fine. Enjoy :
1. Last Christmas ItaDei SasoDei

Wow...I have taken quite a long time from writing fanfics and I just decided hey I am going to write a bunch of song fics...or something like that. I am going to find songs and write them about various Naruto couples. Obviously some couples will come up more than once. If you have a couple and a song you would like for me to add to this collection then by all means PM me and I will do my best to add them to it. There will be het, yaoi, and yuri couples in this. I will list the couple at the top of the page and for the chapter. Also if you want me to make a one-shot or short story about the couple based on the song chapter than PM and we can work something out.

-Thanks Moonlight Vampiress-

Disclaimers at the end of the story :)

* * *

**Last Christmas**

**ItaDei/SasoDei **

Deidara walked into the room that was being used for the Akatsuki christmas party. He hadn't been back at the base for almost two years. He had been doing solo missions for Pein trying to prove his worth to the organization. Pein had told him that if he could prove himself then he would put him on a real mission complete with a partner, Sasori Akasuna. Deidara had just nodded and completed all the tasks he was given though they had been done half heartedly. Two years ago he had come back from a solo mission just before christmas and had decided to show someone how much he was in love with them. He had waited until christmas and he had even went out and bought the person a really nice gift. On christmas he had worn his hair down with a little bit covering his left eye and walked over to the person hoping that day would change his life.

The memories were bitter in Deidara's mind as he went over and grabbed a cup filling it with some juice and some sort of white liquor and began sipping it slowly going to socialize with someone to get his mind off of the fact he had to see him again.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

_He had worn a new shirt that showed off his body a bit and tight but comfortable pants. He looked at himself in the mirror in his room before grabbing the beautifully wrapped box and made his way to the room the Akatsuki used for their christmas party. Tonight was the night. He would finally be with the one he had been dreaming about. To make things better his dream lover's partner wasn't there. So that means there would be nothing to stand in the way of what he wanted and that was his love._

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Deidara sipped more of the drink as the memory continued to play around in his mind. He had been so foolish to think that someone like him would've wanted more than sex with the blonde. He should have realized that it would mean nothing to the other when morning came around. Sighing, he continued to talk with Tobi about whatever the hell Tobi was talking about. To be honest he didn't really care at the moment and thats when he walked into the room. Deidara closed his eyes and then told Tobi he'd be back as he began walking over to the man who once held his heart.

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance

but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognize me?

Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

Sasori watched Deidara intently waiting for the moment to approach him. He secretly really liked the blonde. Maybe it was the blue in his eyes or the fact that he was a work of pure art. Deidara never seemed to notice him though. Sasori looked at the blonde who seemed to be walking towards someone. Maybe it was him? Ha! He doubted it though as the blonde seemed to have his gaze focus on it. Sasori sighed his eyes never leaving Deidara. He had even decided to come out of Hiruko for this party and still the blonde didn't notice. He watched as Deidara walked over to Itachi.

Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

_Deidara remembered how he had given Itachi a beautifully wrapped dagger he had picked up in one of the towns on one of his many solo missions. He had been nervous as he went over to the Uchiha and presented him with the gift. Itachi had looked at Deidara a slow smile forming on his face. He had thanked Deidara for the gift as soon as he opened it. Itachi had told the young ex-Iwa nin how much he loved it. Deidara smiled and blushed confessing his love to Itachi at that moment and all Itachi had done was smile at him. The next few hours involved them leaving the party and going back to Itachi's room for some adult fun. It had been the Deidara's first time._

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

_The next morning, Deidara woke up in his bed alone and wondered what was going on. He had been with Itachi last night, so how the hell did he end up in his room? He got up and got dressed walking out the room to go find the ex-leaf nin. He walked down the quiet hallway as most of the other members were still sleeping or so he thought. Unknown to him Sasori was watching him from the distance. Deidara kept walking until he heard voices in the kitchen. He peeked in to see Kisame and Itachi. Kisame had just gotten back from a mission that morning. Deidara wondered what they were talking about when he saw Itachi give the dagger to Kisame right before the Kisame bent down and the two started kissing. Deidara looked shocked and hurt all at the same time._

_"I hate you, un!", he screamed at Itachi before running full speed back to his room crying. Itachi had barely glanced in his direction before resuming his kiss with Kisame._

A crowded room

friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My god I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

Deidara had finally made it over to Itachi, who looked at Deidara with an amused expression on his face.

"Come back for more Dei...", Itachi said smirking. Kisame was here this year so this time he couldn't have fun with the blonde like the last time they had seen each other but he could tease him.

"How the hell could you do that to me, un?", Deidara hissed at him not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Its not like it was hard.", Itachi said shrugging. "You were so easy especially after you confessed your love for me.", Itachi said with an amused smile on his face.

Deidara looked as though he wanted to cry but at the same time not give Itachi the satisfaction of knowing he made him cry again. He was about to respond when a punch flew past him and hit Itachi right in the face causing the Sharingan user to fall back a bit. The other members stopped and looked at what had just happened as Deidara felt arms come around his waist and hold him close. He was in too much shock that someone had actually punched Itachi that he didn't say anything. He didn't even know who the hell was holding him.

"You deserve so much worse than that for what you did to him.", the cold voice of Sasori came from behind Deidara.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover

but you tore me apart

Ooooh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Deidara's eyes widened when he realized that was who was holding him. "Sasori...Danna...un", Deidara said softly ignoring the fact that Itachi was glaring at them.

"Yes Dei. Its me. And I promise I wont let him hurt you again.", Sasori said holding him closer. "I love you Deidara.", he said turning the blonde around and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Deidara broke away from Sasori and looked at Itachi one last time before turning back to Sasori. "Thank you, un.", he whispered to Sasori and they turned and started to leave the room.

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover

but you tore me apart

Maybe next year I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

Itachi looked at them angrily. "You weren't even that good of a fuck, Deidara. Just wait after tonight Sasori wont want you again either.", he said to him.

Deidara froze and took out a small clay bird and let it go over to Itachi before making it explode. Kisame had just pulled Itachi just out of the small bombs reach which Deidara had partially been counting on. He looked at Itachi and Kisame with a mock sympathetic look. He didn't need Itachi now. Sasori had said he loved him and some how he knew the ex-Suna nin wasn't lying. "I feel bad for Kisame actually because you aren't that great of a fuck either. It has to suck for you Itachi knowing that you couldn't even please a virgin.", Deidara said to him and just left Itachi with a shock look on his face.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

That night Sasori and Deidara made their relationship offical and all thoughts of Itachi faded from Deidara's mind.

* * *

A/N: Ok...so that probably wasn't the best story...but hey i said I havent been writing for a while and this was just something in my head...more to come...and then maybe I can start writing actual stories again.

Please Review

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto not me. The song is Last Christmas by Cascada


	2. 1000 Words Jiraiya X Tsunade

Now comes the next couple and song for your reading pleasure. Enjoy. Disclaimers at the end.

* * *

**1000 Words **

**Jiraiya and Tsunade**

It was a beautiful day when he left. The two just sat on a bench as he informed me that he was leaving for the rain village. He had a feeling that he could get information on the Akatsuki there and he was going to go alone. I just sat there thinking about how dangerous this mission was and I could not seem to tell him I wanted him to stay for selfish reasons. I could not tell him that I wanted him to stay because I loved him and that I, as Hokage, could send another group of ninja on this mission. He was, like me, a legendary sannin and well I knew he could probably handle himself against a member of the Akatsuki as he was a rather skilled ninja. Still I had this feeling...

I Know That You're Hiding Things

Using Gentle Words To Shelter Me

Your Words Were Like A Dream

But Dreams Could Never Fool Me...

Not That Easily

He was telling me how easy the mission would be and that he would be back as soon as possible to give me the report. I wanted to tell him, but why..why couldn't I say anything? He might not come back from this mission. No, I refuse to think that. He would come back. He wouldn't leave me all alone. I know I might have had a crush on Orochimaru when we were younger but my feelings for Jiraiya grew as we got older. I never told him though. I have always treated him like a friend or even someone that didn't matter much to me besides friendship, but that was wrong.

I Acted So Distant Then

Didn't Say Good-Bye Before You Left

But I Was Listening

You Fight Your Battles Far From Me...

Far Too Easily

I just told him to be careful and did my best to hold back tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. No matter how much I tried not to think about it, I had a feeling that he may not be coming back to me. 'Say something Tsunade', I thought to myself but still couldn't mouth the words and he would be gone soon and then I may never get the chance.

Jiraiya turned and looked at her. He had known her long enough to know when she was about to cry. He just looked into her eyes. The eyes of the woman whom he had loved for so long, the woman who was in his dreams always. Sure, he did a lot of 'research' for his books but not one of them even compared to the woman that stood before him. He touched her face gently wondering why she didn't immediately smack him before placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled back, looked deep into her eyes and gave her one last smile before leaving. I watched as he went away wishing I could have said something.

'Save Your Tears 'Cause I'll Come Back'

I Could Hear That You Whispered

As You Walked Through That Door

But Still I Swore To Hide That Pain When I Turn Back The Pages

Shouting Might Have Been The Answer

What If I Cried My Eyes Out And Begged You Not To Depart

But Now I'm Not Afraid To Say What's In My Heart...

I went back to my office drowning myself in work for the next week or two. I hadn't heard anything from Jiraiya and even though I feared the worst I tried not to think about it. I opened the drawer and looked at a lotto ticket I had bought just in case to show me that I lost and that everything was alright in the world. I checked the numbers in the paper and then the ones on my ticket. "Oh god.", I said in a whisper, gripping the desk, and suddenly feeling my age. That is when the messenger came and told me the bad news. Jiraiya had been killed.

Oh One Thousand Words

Have Never Been Spoken

They'll Fly To You

Crossing Over The Time And Distance Holding You

Suspended On Silver Wings

And A Thousand Words

One Thousand Confessions

Will Cradle You

Making All Of The Pain, You Feel Seem Far Away

They'll hold you forever

Everything was crashing down around me. He was never coming back. He would never come back to me. The memory of his final kiss was still vivid in my mind as I touched my lips. Why hadn't I told him how I felt? Now I would never have the chance to do it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I told everyone in my office that I needed some time alone. When everyone was gone, I slipped out of my chair and on to the floor crying and holding myself as I rocked back and forth.

The Dream Isn't Over Yet

Though I Often Say I Can't Forget

I Still Relive That Day

You've Been There With Me All the Way

I Still Hear You Say

Over the next few days, I planned for his funeral even though there was no body. There was only one person in the village who I knew was taking this almost as hard as me and that was Naruto. Normally, I would have had something to say to try and cheer him up, but how could I when I felt like this?

"Wait For Me, Ill Write You Letters"

I Could See How You Stared With Your Eyes To The Floor

But Still I Swore To Hide The Doubt When I Turn Back The Pages

Anger Might Have Been The Answer

What If I'd Hung My Head And Said That I Couldn't Wait?

But Now I'm Strong Enough To Know It's Not Too Late

The day of the funeral, I was dressed in all black as were all the ninja of this village. One by one I watched as they paid their respects to the once great shinobi. I did my best to look strong for my people, even though it was so hard to keep my composure. None of these shinobi knew how much Jiraiya met to me though I am sure some like Shikamaru figured it out.

'Cause A Thousand Words

Call Out Through The Ages

They'll Fly To You

Even Though I Can't See, I Know They're Reaching You

Suspended On Silver Wings

One by one they all left until there was only one of them left. Naruto Uzumaki looked at the grave of his sensei with tears streaming down his face. I admired that about Naruto, the fact that he always showed his emotions no matter what. Even though its bad in battles, for situations like this it is just perfect. I waited for him to leave so that I could pay my respects to Jiraiya, though I was unsure of the point since he could no longer hear my words.

Oh, A Thousand Words

One Thousand Embraces

Will Cradle You

Making All Of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away

They'll Hold You Forever

I must have been staring off into space, because I didn't realize that Naruto had walked up to me. He looked at me with a soft sad smile.

"Its ok to cry Granny Tsunade.", Naruto said to her.

I said nothing and just nodded to him.

"You know when we were training for those two years, he would often tell me a story at night. He would talk about this beautiful woman and how much he loved her and only once he wanted to hear her tell him that she loved him too.", Naruto said. "Even though he is not here with us right now, I am sure his spirit can still hear you. Please tell him that you love him Granny Tsunade.", Naruto said to her.

I looked at Naruto. He may not seem like the best ninja but somehow he always seems to know what to say to someone. Its strange this power he seem to have with words to make the most cold hearted have a heart. "Yes Naruto. I think I will.", I told him.

Naruto bowed and then left me there alone. Just me and the grave of the man I loved.

Oh, A Thousand Words

Have Never Been Spoken

They'll Fly To You

They'll Carry You Home And Back Into My Arms

Suspended On Silver Wings Ohhhh

I walked over as lightning streaked in the skies above. It started raining as if the heaven's were also telling me that it was ok to cry. So I did cry. I hugged the gravestone we had made for him and cried my eyes out. After a little bit I started to pour my heart out to him, hoping indeed that his spirit could in fact hear me.

And A Thousand Words

Call Out Through The Ages

They'll Cradle You

Turning All Of The Lonely Years To Only Days

They'll Hold You Forever

Ohhhhhhhhhhh

A Thousand Words

I don't know how long I was there, but it was probably hours. My clothes were soaked and I knew I needed to get back to the village and change at least. As I got up and started walking, I stopped having this strange feeling come over me. I looked back the grave to see a ghost of Jiraiya looking at me with that smile he had worn on the day he left.

"I love you Tsunade.", the ghost of Jiraiya said to her.

"I love you too Jiraiya.", I said with a smile.

The ghost smiled more before disappearing and I continued on to my place to change glad that he had heard me.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it :)

The song: 1000 words, Koda Kumi, Final Fantasy X-2

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto not me


	3. What Hurts the Most Shino X Naruto

Ok. Here is my attempt at a Shino X Naruto song fic. The idea for this pairing was given to me by XxTaintedxDaggerxX

Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimers at the end :)

* * *

**What hurts the most **

**Shino X Naruto**

Naruto woke up in his little apartment the day after getting back from his latest mission. He didn't mind being on missions with Sakura and Yamato, but Sai was infuriating. Still the fake smiling Sasuke replacement was not what made this morning so bad. He had been having bad mornings for a while now ever since that day. Ever since he had unintentionally hurt the one he had secretly loved by taking so long to remember who he was even though he recognized everyone else so easily. He looked out at the bright sunny day but in his mind he was stuck in darkness.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,

that don't bother me

I can take a few tears now

and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

even though goin on with you gone

still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm OK

but that's not what gets me

That day played in his mind as if it were yesterday instead of a few weeks ago.

_He had been looking for someone to become the third member of team Kakashi since his sensei was in the hospital after using his sharingan too much. That was when he had approached him. Naruto couldn't recall the things that he said all he knew was that he couldn't remember his name right away. He did finally remember Shino's name and said it was because he was dressed different that he didn't recognize him. That excuse had seemed to work just fine before Kiba showed up. Naruto remembered the sad voice Shino made as Shino pointed out that he had remembered Kiba right away but not him. The blonde hair ninja had frozen. No... He could tell that he hurt Shino's feelings and immediately ignored Kiba turning to him._

_"Shino, I-", Naruto started._

_"Don't. Just don't speak to me Naruto. You couldn't even remember me.", he said glancing back at the nine tailed demon container._

What hurts the most

was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

_Naruto had called after him but Shino had just kept walking away fron him. He wouldn't talk to him at all. Naruto had sighed figuring he needed a moment and then things would be fine, then he could tell Shino how he felt about him. After about an hour and a half, he went and found Shino sitting alone and went over to talk to him. Before the other teen could react, Naruto yelled out his feelings to him._

_"I'm in love with you Shino. Please talk to me.", Naruto said to him only to be glared at by his heart's desire._

_Shino spoke in such a low angry voice that it would've scared even the bravest ninja. "You don't forget people you love Naruto Uzumaki. If you really were in love with me as you say then you wouldn't have forgotten me. Now leave me alone.", he said and with that he left leaving the shocked blonde there with nothing to say._

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you

everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile

when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

that I left unspoken

What had been worse was the fact that all his friends knew about his crush on the bug controlling ninja. Most had figured that they would have been together by now as Shino had had feelings for Naruto as well. Though the news spread (mostly from Sakura's big mouth) that Naruto had completely messed up things with Shino and there was probably no way the two would get together since Shino took it pretty hard.

Naruto would hang out with his friends in his spare time though he hated the sympathetic looks that they gave him all the time for his mistake. Even Neji gave him sympathetic looks which made him feel even worse. Of course Shino had been avoiding him, so he rarely, very rarely got to see the one who still had his heart.

What hurts the most

was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

It wasn't until he had come back from this last mission, that he had seen Shino with someone else. He didn't even get a good look at the other person's face before running off his face full of tears. Why hadn't Shino listened to him all that time ago? How had he forgotten the one he loved? It had not only ruined his chance to be with him, but it had also ruined their friendship and he didn't even think it could be fixed.

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

even though goin on

with you gone

still upsets me

There are days

Every now and again

I pretend I'm OK

but that's not what gets me

Naruto laid back down on his bed. He would not be going out today. The others could give the report to Granny Tsunade and he was just going to lay here and think about what he had lost for one simple mistake. He was slipping back into unconsciousness when he heard a knock at the door. Who could be bothering him now? It was probably his team mates and he would have to tell them that he wasn't going out today. He got up not bothering to throw a shirt on and walked to the door.

What hurts the most

was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

Never knowing

what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Opening the door he looked in shock at the person standing outside it.

"Shino...", Naruto said voice barely above a whisper.

"Naruto", Shino said and they both looked at one another knowing all the other wanted to say.

* * *

AN: Song is "What hurts the most" by Cascada. I believe the original is by Rascal Flatts.

All Characters belong to Kishimoto not me.


	4. Reflection NejiTen HinaTen

Yay! I found a song that I like for this next pairing...Warning this is a girl X girl pairing...Enjoy! Disclaimers at the end.

* * *

**Reflection **

**Hinata X Tenten**

Hinata woke up the day of her cousin's wedding. She was dreading going to it. He had been allowed to marry outside the clan since Hinata had refused to marry him. She had not given reasons, but her cousin seemed a bit crushed that she wouldn't even consider it. He had even confronted her on the issue when they were alone. She simply told him that her heart belonged to someone else. She was sorry and that she didn't want him to be mad at her because of it. Neji had just smiled and hugged her.

"I guess you must be thinking of Naruto.", he said to her.

"Actually no...I am thinking of someone else.", she said to him, but would not tell him who.

A couple of weeks later, Neji came home with his new girlfriend and Hinata felt her heart break.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Throughout the year that Neji and Tenten dated, Hinata would just smile at them and avoid them at any chance she got. Everyone except for Neji just figured Hinata was anxious for Naruto's return from his latest mission. If anyone asked her how she felt about Neji and Tenten's relationship, she would smile and tell them she was happy that her cousin had found someone.

One night Neji came to visit her in her room. He said he needed to talk to her and that he trusted to talk with her more than anyone else.

"What is it, Neji?", she asked him with a smile.

"I want to ask Tenten to marry me and I wanted to know what you thought about it.", Neji said with a smile as well.

Hinata kept that smile on her face even though she wanted to cry, hit him, and tell him that he couldn't marry the one she loved. "I think that is perfect Neji. You two will be very happy together.", Hinata said to him with no hint of sadness to her voice.

"Oh thanks Hinata.", Neji said hugging her. "I am glad you approve of me and her. I hope you get the one you've been thinking of.", he said and then left Hinata's room planning his proposal.

Who is that girl

I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Hinata slowly walked to her dresser and pulled out her night clothes looking at herself in the jewelry box Hanabi had gotten her for her birthday. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow picking up the jewelry box and tossing it across the room. It made a loud noise which caused her protector, Neji, to come rushing to her door. Before he opened it, Hinata yelled for him to not come in. She could not see him right now otherwise she might try to kill him. Neji stood outside the door concerned for his cousin.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk Hinata?", Neji asked.

"Go away now, Neji.", she said in a strained calm voice.

"As you wish Hinata.", he said to her and left wondering what was wrong. He would wait until she was ready to talk.

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

A week later was Neji and Tenten's engagement party. Hinata, as a member of the main house, was made to attend the event. She would have gone anyway to offer her cousin support even though she felt like dying on the inside. She had gone over to the happy couple sipping her drink and offering them her congratulations on their engagement. Neji smiled and then went to go talk to someone else leaving Hinata with Tenten.

"Thank you for being so supportive Hinata.", Tenten said brightly.

"Of course.", Hinata said with such a realistic fake smile it would have put Sai to shame.

"So Hinata, how are you? Find that special someone yet? You know love is a beauti-", Tenten said but was cut off by Hinata laughing.

"Love? Beautiful? If anything all falling in love does is lead to heart break. It isn't worth it.", Hinata said.

"Surely Hinata you have been in love before right?", Tenten asked her.

"Yeah, and you know what, it sucks. I get to see the person I love so happy with someone else.", Hinata said sipping more of her drink. She had drunk more than five glasses of sake and well she was definitely feeling the effects.

"Hinata...", Tenten said.

"Sorry it must be the alcohol. Have fun at your party. I am going to go outside for a bit to clear my head.", Hinata said putting that same fake smile on her face and leaving.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Hinata stood outside beneath the moon and just wished this day would end. She didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to leave and never come back. Did anyone realize how hard this was for her? Of course not, she made everyone think she was ok with this. Why couldn't she stand up and take what she wanted? Why was she so nice and sacrificing her heart just so that everyone else could be happy? She drunk the rest of the wine in her glass and went to her room going to sleep.

The next few weeks were torture as she helped with all the wedding preparations as she had become Tenten's maid of honor. She inwardly screamed everytime she was forced to tell Tenten what Neji would like and more. She didn't want to talk about Neji. She just wanted to be with the very woman she was spending so much time with.

There's a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Hinata got ready for the wedding and then helped Tenten into her dress. It was almost time for the wedding and of course the new bride was happier than ever or so she seemed. Hinata didn't pay much attention and just played the role of the good friend and cousin. She had to do something, but she didn't know what. It wasn't like her to just speak out but would it really be so bad if she did? Maybe Tenten would like her as well. She didn't know. All she knew was she hated this day more than anything at the moment.

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

They were walking down the aisle. Hinata, first and then when she got down there she stood to the side and waited for the bride to come down the aisle. Everyone stood up and Hinata admired how absolutely beautiful Tenten looked in her dress. She smiled wishing that Tenten was walking down the aisle to marry her and not Neji right now. Neji glanced at his cousin and saw the way she was looking at his soon to be wife. His eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. He suddenly felt bad about what he was going to do, but it was too late to fix the situation. He only hoped that Hinata said something before the marriage was complete. He cared for Tenten but never looked at her the way Hinata was looking at her right now. He hoped that his cousin wouldn't sacrifice someone she loved just so that he could be content with his life.

I won't pretend that

I'm Someone else for all time

Hinata unconsciously took a step towards Tenten, but stopped as she looked over at her cousin. She was surprised to see that he was looking at her with a smile and nodded. Hinata could have hugged him right then but instead she ran right for the angel who had captured her heart. Tenten didn't look surprised at all. She had a feeling Hinata had feelings for her, but never said anything. After all, everyone expected her to eventually end up with Neji. Hinata stopped in front of Tenten removing the veil from her face to see Tenten smiling.

"Well it certainly took you long enough.", Tenten said teasingly.

Hinata smiled. "Well I wont take any longer then.", she said and kissed Tenten in front of all the guest at the wedding.

Neji was the first person to start clapping as the two kunoichi kissed and others joined him. He was happy to see Hinata truly smile again. It had been over a year since he had seen it. He just wished he realized the problem before it was almost too late.

They broke the kiss. "I love you, Tenten", Hinata said.

"I love you too Hinata.", Tenten said to her with a smile.

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

The wedding continued on, of course, and the celebration continued well into the night. The newlyweds went to their room and hugged one another getting undressed and kissing each other.

"Mine forever.", Hinata said to the new Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Always.", Tenten said kissing her lovely wife again.

* * *

The song is "Reflection", by Christina Aguilera

All characters belong to Kishimoto not me.

I chose this song to pretty much because of Hinata's actions and to show a bit how she felt during the whole thing with Neji and Tenten. It was like she had to hide who she really was...for any of you who didn't get it. I am also a sucker for happy endings which is the only reason this has one. Though rest assured not all of my song fics will have happy ending.


	5. Hysteria Sakura X Zabuza

Another one bites the dust...lol...no that is not the name of the song. This is another pairing I have not really done before and I do love challenges so hopefully this came out well. Disclaimers at the end. Also this song and pairing was given to me by XxTaintedxDaggerxX. Now on to the story. Remember this is fanfiction so I did change a few things. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Hysteria **

**Sakura X Zabuza**

He laid there dead, or so they thought as all his enemies left the scene leaving him for the birds. Not just him though. They also left the young boy that he had taken under his wing there. A single tear slid down his cheek as he slowly got up wincing from the pain of his wounds. He looked down at Haku. The boy looked so peaceful as he slept for what was now going to be an eternity. He regretted ever bringing him into this, and cursed those other blasted ninja for not even giving the poor boy a proper burial. He would kill them all to avenge Haku's death at the hand of that damn leaf shinobi.

Wincing some more he got up using some of his chakra to seal up the wounds he had. The pain was still there, but now was not the time to worry about that. He picked up Haku's body and gave the boy the proper burial that he deserved before going off into the woods. He traveled day and night until he found a cave far from any village that might recognize him. The moment he made sure it was safe he fell asleep thinking of getting his revenge.

It's bugging me,

grating me

And twisting me around

Yeah I'm endlessly caving in

And turning inside out

The next morning he woke up eating some of the berries he found on the bushes near by. He started training thinking of how Haku had given up his life for him. He needed to be stronger if he was going to take out the members of Team 7. He trained for a few years getting stronger and stronger each and every day. And when the sun rose in the morning on the anniversary of Haku's death three years later, he put his plan into action and headed for the leaf village. He stopped when he saw her and followed her closely. It was the pink haired girl that had been with Kakashi that fateful day.

Sakura was traveling back to the village on her own. She was not afraid of anyone attacking her as she always left the village to gather more herbs for medicines to use in the Konoha Hospital. She stopped to take a break by a tree to rest and drink some of the water that she had brought along with her. 'Wow, its a beautiful day today', she thought as she looked up at the sky through the trees. She felt someone's presence, but could not figure out who it was. She sat there prepared to fight the moment they decided to attack her.

'cause I want it now

I want it now

Give me your heart and your soul

And I'm breaking out

I'm breaking out

Last chance to lose control

Zabuza watched as she didn't move for a while thinking she was probably tired from whatever she was outside of her precious village doing. He took a kunai off his belt and through it in her direction causing the pink haired kunoichi to move barely dodging it. She looked in the direction it came from and then glanced in the direction of Konoha. She couldn't get back there fast enough, especially since she did not know the strength and speed of her enemy yet. This person could be some wannabe ninja or a seriously powerful jounin that wanted to kill her. Suddenly, her enemy rushed towards her. A large sword in his hand and she dodged it before it came down on her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she got a good look at the man. She remembered where she had seen him from. It had been all those years ago when Team 7 was still together, before...before Sasuke had left the village. The only difference being that she wasn't the same weak kunoichi she was all those years ago at least she didn't think so. She punched the ground breaking it causing Zabuza to lose his footing as he wasn't expecting that. He smirked. This was going to be more fun than he thought it would be.

It's holding me,

morphing me

And forcing me to strive

To be endlessly cold within

And dreaming I'm alive

He charged her again and she prepared to dodge before he moved in a different direction. She looked around jumping up suddenly to avoid an attack from behind and kicking him in the chest sending him flying backwards. He slid back on his feet looking up at her giving her a toothy smile. Sakura looked at him determine to kill him. Zabuza made a water clone and then seemed to disappear. Sakura looked around keeping her guard up. Zabuza used a water jutsu to hit her against one of the trees and she looked up with a cut bleeding on her face with anger radiating from her eyes.

The clone grabbed her from behind holding her arms around the tree. Zabuza walked over calmly with a crazed smile on her face. This was going to fun. Then he would be one person closer to avenging Haku's death.

'cause I want it now

I want it now

Give me your heart and your soul

And I'm not breaking down

I'm breaking out

Last chance to lose control

Sakura struggled against the clone trying to break free as Zabuza walked over to her with his sword extended. He seemed, if possible, to be enjoying this even more as each second passed by. He bent down by her touching her face.

"Hmmm, what happened to that rather ugly little girl from all those years ago?", he said to her forgetting that her feet weren't restrained. His eyes widened as she kicked him in the chest barely missing his face but sending him back a little bit. To her surprise he just laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Maybe she would be worth keeping around a little longer. After all he had not had a woman's touch in a long time. He could always keep her as a prisoner. The thought made him smile to have her as his captive until he tired of her.

And I want you now

I want you now

I'll feel my heart implode

He quickly moved back pinning her legs to either side of him so she couldn't kick him again. Sakura looked away for a moment before meeting his smiling face with a glare. He touched her face and it took all her willpower not to bite him or spit in his face. He leaned closer to her and she wondered what the hell he was doing before her eyes widened at feeling his lips upon her own. It was different. She wasn't used to it. It wasn't Sasuke, but at the same time it felt strangely good. Her eyes slid closed as she surrendered to the kiss. A tear fell down as she realized he wouldn't let her go now. Her only thoughts being 'Sorry Sasuke...'.

And I'm breaking out

Escaping now

Feeling my faith erode

Zabuza pulled away. "You are coming with me now. Try anything stupid and I will kill you.", he said to her.

"Yes Master Zabuza.", Sakura said to him a few more tears sliding down her face as she had realized she wasn't strong enough to defeat him.

"Master Zabuza? I like that.", he said laughing and then started to leave the area. Sakura followed wiping her tears away. Maybe one day she could break free but for now, she would have to be his.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. :) The characters all belong to Kishimoto. The song is Hysteria by Muse.


	6. Thats What You Get KakuHida

So this song...Dunno if it works for the pairing but they are the only ones I could think of when I heard this song. Warning this a boy X boy, shonen-ai, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Disclaimers at the end... Enjoy :) And yes I loved writing this. lol. Remember accepting all pairings and songs. I will do my best to make a fic out of it. :)

* * *

**Thats what you get **

**Kakuzu X Hidan**

Their relationship was not without its problems, but they did their best to put up with one another. They loved each other so there was no question about that either. Love for them though was like an emotional roller coaster. Especially since you have one person who thinks so much about money and the other being highly religious.

Hidan got ready looking in the mirror. A celebration was taking place. All the tailed beast were caught and extracted from their hosts. Itachi had killed Sasuke, Konoha and most of the other great nations were in ruins, and finally the akatsuki could go along with their plans. No one would dare stand against them now. They were currently stationed in the Uchiha manor that surprisingly didn't get destroyed with the rest of Konoha. Madara/Tobi had taken over and the people who were left in the village just stayed and listened to him. Anyone that attacked them would be killed instantly. They had killed off Kakashi, Shikamaru and more. Anyway now was not the time o think of that. They had rogue ninja and ex-village nin all coming to the party tonight. Most were girls and even some guys interested in dating one of the men of the most powerful organization in existence. That didn't matter to Hidan though, he was with Kakuzu and that was all that mattered.

Hidan finished getting ready in a pair of black pants, no shirt, and his Akatsuki cloak. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked knowing he looked good. He decided he was going to find Kakuzu so maybe they could have a little fun before the party got into full swing.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat

we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

He made his way to his lover's room ignoring the sounds coming from the other member's rooms. He didn't give a fuck if the others wanted to have their fucking fun before going down to this party as well. He could hear the sound of the music get louder when he finally arrived at Kakuzu's room. He opened the door and then just stood there shocked. Two faces looked at him. One was the love of his life Kakuzu and under him with no shirt on was a man with his orange mask lifted up to his hair so that his sharingan was clearly visible as he looked at Hidan as well.

"What the fuck kuzu?", he yelled at him. "You and fucking Madara or Tobi or whatever the fuck he says his name is now.", he said angrily shaking. "I thought you fucking loved me Kakuzu. But no I guess I am not fucking enough for you, huh?"

Kakuzu blinked and then looked down at the person under him. It wasn't Hidan, but he had thought it was. Damn genjutsu users. "Hidan...wait-", Kakuzu said when he finally started to put things in place, but Hidan was already gone.

I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

Hidan went downstairs to the party where Itachi and Kisame were talking to some girls, probably trying to get them to join them in the bedroom. Deidara was teasing some girl that was being controlled by Sasori because she wanted to kiss him and couldn't get close enough. Hidan looked at everyone seemingly having a good fucking time. He did his best to keep his hurt and anger under control as he went to the kitchen and started drinking as much as he could. He was fucking immortal, so he didn't have to worry about dying because of it.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Why had he ever trusted Kakuzu? That asshole cared more about himself and money than he did about him, Hidan thought as he drank even more alcohol. He stumbled out to the party with a bottle in his hand. The other members just glanced at him before resuming their activities. Hidan stumbled over to the fireplace and used it to help steady himself. A couple of girls noticed him and then went over to him smiling and giggling.

"So are you Hidan?", one of the girls asked.

"What the fuck is it to you?", Hidan asked them.

"Um...is it true you can't die?", the other girl asked.

"Fuck yeah its true.", Hidan said to them and then the girls giggled and smiled. Seconds later Hidan grabbed one of them and started making out with her.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

Kakuzu was just sitting in his room in the dark. Tobi had left a while ago after making him feel even worse. He needed to go talk to Hidan before the other did something stupid. He got up placing on his akatsuki cloak and made his way down to the party. There were a lot of people here now and it took him a few minutes to locate Hidan. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his lover making out with one girl while his hands were all over another girl. Anger was radiating from him as he pushed through the crowd of people over to Hidan. He pulled the girl kissing Hidan off of him and threw her across the room breaking her neck in the process. Everyone looked, but no one made a move. No one was stupid enough to try and fight an Akatsuki member. They had been S-ranked criminals for a reason. The girl who was being touched by Hidan tried to run, but was caught by Kakuzu in a matter of seconds.

"I could always use another heart...", he said to her his eyes shining in the light and he was grinning like a madman. He glanced over to Sasori. "Want another puppet?", he asked him.

Sasori just shrugged. "Sure.", he said to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked at the girl with the same crazed smile on his face about to rip her heart out when a drunken Hidan stopped him.

"And what the fuck do you think you are doing?", Hidan asked barely able to stand up.

"Killing the girl who had _my_ Hidan's hands all over her.", Kakuzu said to him.

"Oh now I am _your_ Hidan? Didn't fucking look like that earlier.", Hidan said to him.

"Hidan I-", Kakuzu started before groaning in frustration and tossing the girl over by her dead friend.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Kakuzu turned to Hidan, grabbed him and then dragged him away from the party and upstairs despite the Jashinist's complaints and declarations that he hated him. He took Hidan to Hidan's room and grabbed the other's scythe. Hidan looked at him confused as Kakuzu handed his scythe to him and then sat on his bed.

"I love you Hidan. I really didn't know that wasn't you. I got caught in Tobi's genjutsu. So I thought it was you, but you didn't let me explain so I've decided something. If you still hate me after hearing that well then you can sacrifice me to Jashin.", Kakuzu said to him and then laid in the position that Hidan is usually in during his rituals.

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

Hidan looked in shock at Kakuzu surprised that the other was willing to be his sacrifice in order to prove his love for him. He raised his scythe and Kakuzu closed his eyes prepared for the pain that was more than likely to come. He heard the sound of the scythe coming down and then nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal that Hidan had actually struck the side of the bed very close to Kakuzu's body.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a questioning gaze wondering why he didn't strike him. Usually Hidan would love a free easy sacrifice to Jashin and yet he seemed to be passing it up now. Hidan was breathing slowly and then looked at Kakuzu. His eyes seemed to be staring straight into his core.

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

"Hidan...", Kakuzu started.

"Shut the fuck up kuzu.", Hidan said to him. He moved over to the bed quickly and kissed Kakuzu passionately. "You are mine and if you fuck up again, I will sacrifice you to Jashin.", Hidan said to him swiftly taking off the other's cloak nipping at the skin underneath.

"I won't. I promise.", Kakuzu said to him moaning slightly at what Hidan was doing to him.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Soon the whole house was filled with the sounds of the hot passionate love making between Hidan and Kakuzu. The ceiling shook slightly as Hidan's room was right over the party. Shouts of "Harder", "Faster", and more were heard in the room. Some of the girls had nosebleeds while others were pleasantly embarassed or too caught with the Akatuski members that they found attractive.

Hidan and Kakuzu laid next to one another both breathing heavily.

"I really do love you Hidan.", Kakuzu said to him.

"I fucking love you too kuzu. Now go the fuck to sleep.", Hidan said.

Kakuzu chuckled and held Hidan close to him going to sleep.

* * *

Yes that was fun. Anyway disclaimer time... I do NOT own any Naruto characters they all belong to Kishimoto. The song is Thats what you get by Paramore.


End file.
